ojamajo_doremi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pummi
Pummi '''is a witch born on Halloween. Her exact age is unknown, but every year she leaves to pay a visit to the human world. Bio Appearance Pummi has medium-length orange hair pulled up into choppy pigtails with the loose bit at the bottom of her head lime colored. Her forelocks have tiny curls and loosely frame her face, while her thick puffy bangs flare slightly outward. She has a pumpkin clip on each side of the head with alternate expressions, and she wears a pumpkin lid for a hat. Her soft gold eyes have a single lash and she has a candy tattoo on her left cheek. She also has a pair of wings, one orange, the other black, and a noticeable fanged tooth. Normally, she wears an orange bikini top and white pumpkin pants with a print of dots in orange and green, and pumpkin. Along with a green choker, alternate colored orange and black ribbon on her ankles, and white gloves. When in disguise or with humans, she wears a grey cardigan with a white skirt, pastel orange socks, and white shoes. Personality Pummi is hyper-playful and easily exciteable; probably because she eats tons of candy. She's kind and loves showering others with candy, but at the same time she is also cheeky and naughty- she loves playing pranks, so older witch see her as being rude and troublesome, while younger people see her as being fun, if a bit annoying depending on the person. She's easy to please because of her childish mentality. As one of Halloween, Pummi has a soft spot for ghost stories and likes to scare others. She especially loves exploring the human world during Halloween, but despite her slight lack of concern for others in regards to her pranks, she is shown comforting those who are scared and will show them how fun Halloween is. Witch Pummi is an average witch overall, but in October her magic is shown to gain a boost. Her crystall ball is orange and in the shape of wrapped candy, and her magic is orange and black. Her spells have a tendency to backfire on her due to being somewhat clumsy, and it's not uncommon for her to make bad situations even worse, accidentally. Her yousei is Lolo, a pale orange fairy with hair worn in odango with a few loose curls, and she wears a hat like Pummi. She is pretty clumsy and troublesome but well-meaning. Family '''Haato: The eldest of the four sisters, representing Valentines Day. She is responsible and mature, but her passionate personality makes her fairly emotional. She has a tendency to sugar-coat things and can be a little spoiled at times, but she is naturally kind and sweet. Pummi likes teasing her but she admires her as well. Eas: The second oldest, representing Easter. A pure-minded and innocent type whose airy and easy-going nature makes her good with children and older people. Pummi is protective towards her, even though she's younger than her. Caris:''' '''shares the title of the youngest sister with Pummi, being born in the same year and representing Christmas. She is a bit cold in nature towards those she doesn't know at first, but has a very big and warm heart reserved for those she does. She is stern with others, especially Pummi, showing a tsundere-ish side. Gallery Pummi_standing.png Category:Orange Hair Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Twin Tails Category:Chrismh Characters